


Short story chapter 529

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 529, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 529

\- Anna! What do you think you are doing!? - yelled a pink haired woman behind Anna.

\- It’s the only way, and you know that! - answered Anna.

\- That’s not true! And stop lying to this children! You never went through the gate.

\- Were being attacked from the front too! - yelled Jenny.

 

Another Acnologia attacked Acnologia. But that Acnologia had different wings. They looked more like fairy wings.

 

\- She was born… - said Anna, surprised.

\- Of course she was. I will save him.

\- You can’t do it! He’s impossible to recover!

\- I don’t care! You didn’t even try! He was your guardian, and like a brother to you! And you will just…

 

The pink haired woman passed across them, to the other side of Christina, just to look at the fight.

 

\- I’m sorry mom, but I’m with her - said a blond boy running in that woman’s direction.

\- Magno!

\- We will save him - said a blond man.

\- I have to tell him the truth. He can’t die yet - said another man with black hair.

\- You two too!? - yelled Anna.

\- I’m sorry, Anna. I can’t let my only slayer die - said a little woman with blue hair, who looked like Levy.

\- You too…

 

All of them were looking at the fight. Acnologia didn’t know who was the other Acnologia, so he was trying to kill the impostor while the other was trying to make him remember who he was.

 

\- You can’t… - said Anna, crying -. I tried… I really tried to save him… But he doesn’t remember us anymore…

\- He remembers us - said someone behind Anna. A really tall boy with black hair -. He buried his memories in the deepest zone of his heart and soul. We just need to take them back to his mind.

\- Raios…

\- It’s his daughter the one who has to do it, because she’s the one he doesn’t know. His mind needs to be restored by himself. And who’s better to do that than his own daughter, who looks exactly like him?

\- She looks like him…?

\- To be correct, she’s his femenine version. They share everything. Physical appearance, dragon slayer magic, personality… Even smell. The only thing that is different is a little part of her blood.

\- Fairy…

\- Believe us. We still can save him. You know very well he escaped from the limbo one time. He can do it another time. It’s not the safest place to seal him. The only way is bringing the old Raziel back. And we will do it.


End file.
